


Remember Me With Smiles

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, My Smut Always Comes With Feels So Deal With It, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Waverly enlists Nicole's help as security for Shortys' annual Halloween bash.WayHaught to start, WayHaught to finish.WayHaught just all over the place, man.Are there other characters on this show?  None that I'm aware of, I'm afraid.But I'm warning you, it's a lengthy journey to the end.  Longer one-shot than I'd planned.Also, not all angsty as the title makes it sound.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [db1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/db1122/gifts).



> This is for db1122. I am entirely aware, I promise, of what a prairie dress looks like. I am also aware that whatever the hell Waverly is wearing is NOT one. My apologies. I had the best intentions, I swear. And, as you know, I wasn't finished with this in time for Smutty Sundays. But I hope this more than makes up for being a day late.
> 
> I had an art teacher about, oh, thirteen years ago who would drone on and on about making use of shapes and shadows. I never could get it, really, I'm not the best artist. Though, I do enjoy dabbling from time to time. When it comes to writing, though...I mean, this was meant to be a short, one-shot smutty piece of smut and just kind of grew some shapes and shadows along the way. I hope you guys don't mind. It's possibly a bit...wordy, some might say.

There had been a lot of things to be afraid of when Waverly was a kid.  Real things.  Life altering things.  Sisters disappearing.  Fathers dying.  Family curses that involved risen-from-the dead demons who sought revenge in the most vicious, brutal ways.  These were the things that Waverly had lived with; lived _through_.  Was _still_ living through.  That being said, when other kids wanted to dress up and go door-to-door collecting candy or screaming their way through pathetic 'haunted houses', Waverly had spent many of her Halloweens alone with a book.  Maybe letting Gus talk her into watching a _s_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _y_ movie or toasting pumpkin seeds with Curtis. As she grew older, the antics of her peers increased to other, just-as-juvenile exploits; toilet papering a teacher's car, egging the Sheriff's house, or—one of their favorites—creeping through the old cemetery at the edge of town, drinking too much cheap booze and trying to scare themselves silly. 

None of these things interested Waverly Earp.  In fact, the last one downright upset her.  She had family buried in that cemetery, for Pete's sake!  Her classmates didn't understand.  Of course, there was the occasional grandma or grandpa buried there, but none of them could conceive of the notion that one of their own _parents_ could be buried there.  The curse of being an Earp had affected Waverly long before she knew much about demons and revenants.  So she stayed home.  Let them have their fun.  Honestly, trying to join them seemed to make them feel uncomfortable, anyway.  Like she was a reminder of just how real their games could be; murdered father, missing sister, _crazy_ sister.  Her life was the real deal and she didn't need Michael Myers or Freddy Krueger to make it feel any more alarming than it already was. 

When she'd started working at Shorty's after high school, Halloween was a bit harder to avoid.  Shorty loved Halloween.  Decorated, hired live bands, the whole shebang.  It had surprised Waverly at the time, this stern man who she'd known to throw drunks out onto the sidewalk or break-up fights with a pool cue being so giddy about something so childish.  His anticipation had been infectious and Waverly became eager to join him in his preparations, staying late after work to painstakingly stretch fake cobwebs around the joint—as if the real ones weren't creepy enough—and switch out their normal bulbs with black lights. 

It wasn't until the other bartenders and servers began groaning with annoyance about her enthusiasm that she paused to wonder.  

"What's got you in a mood?" She asked one of her female co-workers the day before Halloween.  "Don't you _like_ Halloween?  I thought everyone liked Halloween." 

"Puh-leease.  I do love Halloween, but those damn costumes!" 

"What costumes?  Are you dressing up?" 

The woman looked at her, confused for a moment, before she smirked and put a hand on her hip, "You don't know, do you?" 

"Know what?" 

"Shorty makes us dress up." 

"Oh.  Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"As what?" 

"Well, the guys get to be cowboys..." 

"Yeaaaah...?" 

"Well, we ladies are like...prairie whores." 

"P-prairie whores?" She asked meekly. 

"You'll see," the other woman grinned, patting Waverly on the cheek and walking away. 

 

============================================== 

 

Whatever it was, it was definitely _trying_ to be a prairie dress, alright, but certainly not the kind you'd find Laura Ingalls Wilder wearing.  Or any other self-respecting, hard-working prairie woman, for that matter.  Where it should have had a high, God-fearing neckline, it gaped open and plunged downward while pushing her breasts upward at the same time.  The effect was...well, it wasn't subtle, Waverly mused.  And the skirts themselves—historically billowy and wide with flounces, Waverly knew—didn't leave much more to the imagination and stopped mid-thigh in the front, exposing the smooth skin of her legs to the fall chill, even as the back half flowed down to her ankles.  She'd frowned when she'd first seen the darn thing as Shorty presented it, freshly dry-cleaned, with pride— _G_ _reat, now I've gotta shave past my knees!  In October!_  

After several years of this, Waverly stopped minding.  The locals certainly seemed to appreciate it and looked forward to the Halloween festivities at Shorty's and she made, hands down, some of the best tips of any other single night in the rest of the year.  Even Valentine's Day.  And she didn't mind that one or two of the patrons ogled her a little harder or that they might even get handsy with her; Shorty was always there to keep an eye out for her and the other women.  _Had_ always been. 

This would be the first Halloween she'd worked since Shorty's death and she wasn't quite sure the others would even be interested in keeping up the annual tradition.  She was surprised to find most of them were eager to uphold the deceased owner's favorite ritual.  There was just one problem, however; security.  Shorty had always been there for them, ushering out the rudest of the bunch and diverting the unwanted attention of the others with easy assurance.  Now that he was gone, they'd need someone who could do the same while maintaining a cool head in an unpredictable atmosphere. 

"Me?" 

"Yes, Nicole.  You.  You don't have to say yes," Waverly said, stirring the pasta sauce aggressively and averting her gaze. 

"I have Halloween off and you want me to work security at Shorty's?" 

"You don't have to be rude about it, you can just say-" 

"Of course I will," Nicole chuckled, moving to stand behind Waverly and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck while wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle.  "I'd be there anyway." 

"Oh?" 

"Who wants Halloween off if they can't spend it with their...absolutely stunning girlfriend," she breathed, brushing Waverly's hair aside and pushing a kiss behind her ear. 

"About that," Waverly stiffened. 

"Hmm?" 

"I'll be, um, wearing a costume," she punctuated by dropping a fistful of noodles into now-boiling water, "so you can't be, you know, _weird._ " 

"Weird?"  Nicole straightened.  "What kind of costume are you wearing, Wave?" 

"Just, uh, the usual." 

"Oh?"  Nicole smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.  "I thought you didn't like Halloween?" 

"It's for work," Waverly huffed.   

"Does this mean you want to carve a pumpkin with me tonight?" Nicole waggled her eyebrows.  "Maybe watch a spooky movie?" 

"You only have one pumpkin." 

"Because you said you didn't want me to get you one," Nicole smiled, reaching out to brush Waverly's forearm.  "But you can help me with mine." 

"You're such a kid." 

"Hey," Nicole feigned offense, "that's what Halloween is for!" 

"I'd have to argue with you on that one, historically speaking." 

"I know, I know, I think you already mentioned something about a Celtic festival when I was trying to get you out of your pants last night," Nicole said, stepping forward again and inhaling the smell of Waverly's wonderful sauce over the shorter woman's shoulder.  She dipped a finger into the yummy, red concoction for a taste, earning a swat from Waverly with a wooden spoon.  "Fine, geez," Nicole said, sucking a finger between her lips and eyeing her girlfriend mischievously, "but what do I get in return?" 

"Hmm," Waverly chimed, tilting her head and turning to face Nicole, "how about, oh, I don't know...making your girlfriend happy?" 

"Well, I dunno," Nicole intoned, crossing her arms and pretending to look skeptical.  This earned her another swat from the brunette, this time on the butt with an oven mitt.  Nicole laughed and jumped away.   "Truce!  Truce!  I submit!" 

"Hmph." 

"Can I dress up, too?" Nicole asked, grinning and cocking her head to the side and she hooked her thumbs into her belt loops and leaned down for a kiss.  Waverly complied, pressing back into the kiss and instantly feeling her tension melt away. 

"I guess, if you want to dress up," she sighed, "you can.  Just make sure you wear something that won't stop you from booting the James brothers out onto the sidewalk." 

"Oh, don't worry," Nicole beamed, "that won't be a problem." 

Her ominous tone worried Waverly, who turned to study her as she reached up into the cupboard to lift two plates out. 

"Did you already have something in mind?" 

"I might," Nicole nodded, purposefully not looking at her and opening a drawer to pluck out two forks.  She enjoyed the fact that she was keeping the younger woman on her toes.  She knew Waverly didn't particularly _enjoy_ Halloween and, though the youngest Earp hadn't really explained her reasons, Nicole had her suspicions.  The diminutive woman was the bravest she'd ever met, without a doubt, but she certainly had her reasons not to be.  To cower and shield herself from the world at large.  Instead, Waverly presented the world with a smile and a wave and an unyielding positivity that wholly endeared her to the townsfolk.  Nicole knew, however, that she still shouldered a heavy burden of insecurity and guilt.   

Alone some nights in their bed at the homestead, lethargic after their lovemaking, Waverly had tentatively tried to shed light on some of the more shadowy aspects of her childhood.  Nicole would listen patiently, holding the smaller woman tightly to her and combing her fingers through Waverly's long, chestnut tresses and stroking down the soft skin of her exposed back.  She hadn't quite gotten to the reasons of her dislike of the October holiday, but Nicole could put the pieces together for herself.  Aside from the more grizzly, modern interpretations of the holiday, it was, Nicole knew, quite a juvenile one and Waverly, she imagined, had always been a bit more grown up for her age.  Imagining a little Waverly, nose-deep in a book while all of the other kids went trick-or-treating, made Nicole's heart swell.  If the youngest Earp _had_  loved Halloween, Nicole figured she'd probably have dressed up as Hermione Granger every year, anyway. 

She finished setting the table as Waverly strained the noodles over the sink.  She watched the younger woman work, the wispy hairs at her brow curling slightly from the heat of the steam.  Of course she'd be there for Waverly at the bar; wild horses couldn't keep her away. 

 

============================================= 

 

Nicole was late.  Shorty's was already in full swing by the time she rushed through the door wearing black track pants and a PPD hoodie.   

"Wave, I'm so sorry, it's a zoo out there, who knew this town had so many..." She looked over the bartop at the angry little woman before her and took in the costume for the first time.  "Puh.  Puh-p-people," she finished lamely. 

"Yeah, and half of 'em are in here right now," Waverly shouted over the music, gesturing to the room at large. 

"You look," Nicole swallowed, "Waverly, you look mighty fetching." 

"Charm will get you nowhere, tonight, Officer Haught, until you get your butt in gear and get to work," she hollered over her shoulder as she tugged a tap, drawing an amber waterfall into a chilled glass. 

"It's a cute butt though, isn't it?" Nicole winked when Waverly turned back toward her, brandishing a beer foam scraper and slinging some of the frothy head toward the sink. 

"And I thought you were going to wear a costume?" 

"I am, it's just-" 

"Less talk-y, more work-y!"  The brunette spun on her heel, causing the short-fronted skirt to lift, revealing the lacey tops of Waverly's thigh-high stockings. 

Nicole felt her mouth go dry and shook her head before strutting off toward the small employee break area beyond the kitchen.  She parted the rowdy, costumed patrons with ease, still wearing a goofy grin.  She passed through the hot kitchen, greeting the staff with a wave.  They called their hellos back, asking it she'd caught the game last night and whether she thought the team had a shot this year. 

Back in the break room, she found Waverly's small cubby and stripped off her hoodie and track pants, shoving them into the cube beside her girlfriend's purse.  She tied the sash around her waist and adjusted the garter at her knee.  When the guys in the kitchen whistled their approval, she shot them threatening looks, but grinned wildly when they put their hands up in mock-surrender. 

Waverly was too busy taking drink orders to notice when Nicole re-entered the bar and mixed into the crowd—which was conspicuously younger than normal.  It seemed most of the older regulars had stayed away, though the die-hard alcoholics were still there, hunched over the bar and nursing their cheap whiskies.  The jukebox was shut down and the band was beginning to warm up as Nicole made her way to one of the darker corners of the bar, scanning the group with keen, attentive eyes. 

Seeing as how this was Purgatory and options to shop for costumes was limited, most of the females wore some variation of mini-skirts, crop-tops and an assortment of animal ears perched boorishly atop their hair-spray laden hairdos.  The majority of the men, of course, were dressed as cowboys.  It was a no brainer when you'd worn, basically, the exact same outfit at work on a ranch that very day.  Only difference was that maybe you wore your Sunday boots and added a bolo tie. 

A few of the cowboys noticed her and tilted their hats, winking impishly—obviously unaware of who she was, seeing as how most of the ranchers preferred their hands to cut-loose on-site to avoid any unnecessary encounters with local law enforcement—but she smiled back cordially.  Some of the women noticed her, too, sending coy smiles her way and blushing wildly when she grinned back. 

Mostly, she kept her eyes trained on Waverly and the other employees.  Waverly was hustling, as always, and a slight sheen of sweat was beginning to form on her brow.  Right about then, one of the cowboys who had made eyes at Nicole earlier sauntered up to the bar, leaning forward into Waverly's space and reaching out to finger her hair.  Waverly backed away, smiling genially, though the fire in her eyes told Nicole his attention was something less than welcome.  Nicole pushed away from the wall, striding forward until she was standing behind the bothersome customer. 

"Oh, come on, darlin'!  Can'tcha just have a quick break to dance with me?" 

"'Scuse me," Nicole tapped on the man's shoulder.  He turned and side-eyed her before spinning eagerly to take in her costume.  Waverly's eyes bugged out of her head as they traveled up and down Nicole's lean form appreciatively. 

"What'chu s'posed ta be?  Swimmer'er sumthin'?" 

"Her girlfriend," Nicole intoned, her voice flinty. 

"Girlfriend?"  He turned to look back at Waverly with questioning eyebrows.  "Issat right, sweet cheeks?  This tall drink of water your _girlfriend_?"  Nicole's knuckles itched to punch the sneer off of his face. 

"That she is," Waverly husked, still eyeing Nicole over the bar and idly polishing a glass. 

"Now that don't seem right," the man focused his full attention back to Waverly, "purdy little thing like you wastin' time with some... _dyke_."  As he said it, he reached out again.  Before his grimy fingers could come within an inch of Waverly, however, Nicole had his other arm tucked behind his back, pulling up on it painfully.  He yelped in distress, dropping like a sack of potatoes and hitting his chin on the bar in the process.  His teeth clacked together audibly before he slumped onto the floor with Nicole's knee pinning him down. 

The band was playing full tilt—banjo vibrating and harmonica wailing—and the crowd was too engrossed in the show to notice that their town's newest deputy was strong-arming one of their peers out the front door and into the crisp, October night.  Nicole shivered, pushing the heavy wooden door shut behind her and brushing her hands together in a 'job-well-done' motion, and then marched back toward the U-shaped bar. 

"Well, that's that, I suppose," she drawled lazily, looking up to find Waverly staring darkly at her.  Nicole's confident grin was replaced by a startled expression of vulnerability; Waverly looked like a predator who had caught sight of her prey.  And Nicole, it turned out, was the weak antelope at the back of the herd.  She gulped, trying to regain her composure before strutting forward, feeling extremely exposed in her minimalist clothing. 

"So," Waverly buzzed, leaning forward with her elbows on the bar top and shifting her eyes from side to side conspiratorily, "what—or who—exactly, _are_ you supposed to be?"  The effect was not lost on Nicole's sense of self-preservation, the way Waverly's breasts practically poured onto the counter between her elbows. 

"Uh—um, well," Nicole rubbed at the back of her neck, "I thought you'd appreciate, you know, something," her confidence waning slightly, "historic?" 

"Historic?" 

"Yeah, I'm, uh, well I'm supposed to be Vulcana." 

"Vulcana?"  

"Uh, Welsh strongwoman from the late 1800s, early 1900s?" 

"I see," Waverly smirked, running her fingertips across the skin of Nicole's forearm where it rested on the bar, "you definitely look...strong." 

"Well," Nicole felt her face flush, "I aim to please, ma'am." 

Waverly felt her knees wobble slightly, but straightened up and backed away, nodding at the two patrons near the corner of the counter before popping the tops off of two bottles of beer.  She planted them on the bar in front of the two men, smiling and accepting their cash with a flirtatious smile.  She returned to stand in front of Nicole, grinning from ear to ear.  "So," she started. 

"So," Nicole nodded in affirmation, dipping her head and locking eyes with Waverly through her lashes. 

"We should...take a break?" 

"We definitely should..." 

"Yes..." 

Just then, angry shouts erupted from near the front of the makeshift stage.  Nicole straightened, ears tuned instinctively to the commotion as she scanned the crowd for the source.  She shifted away silently and Waverly admired her shapely form in the skimpy bathing suit-type garb, sash swinging gently with her hips as she disappeared into the throng of throbbing bodies. 

 

=============================================== 

 

Hours later, Waverly was locking the doors and pulling her puffy, blue coat tighter as she headed around the bar toward her Jeep.  She hadn't seen Nicole since their intense exchange at the counter and was surprised she hadn't been around for their nightly cleanup.  Not that she expected her girlfriend to help; she wasn't exactly an employee.  It was just...unusual.  Not to mention, the redhead had left her warmer layer snuggly crumpled beside Waverly's purse in the break room.  Odd. 

She'd been disappointed, earlier, that their efforts to engage in some more adult activities had been thwarted.  She shifted Nicole's bundle of clothing to her other arm and dug around in her purse for her cell phone.  Just as she was about to push call, a voice came from the steely darkness. 

"Hey," Nicole breathed, moving toward her down the sidewalk at a hurried clip.  She was outlined by one of the feeble streetlamps and Waverly could see her breath as it hung in the air.  She was clutching a thin, wool blanket about her shoulders and shivering noticeably. 

"Nicole, what in the world?" 

"Think I could get a ride, little lady?"  Nicole tried to smile around chattering teeth.  The effect was not the most sexy she'd ever managed. 

"Jesus, Nicole!  Get in the damn Jeep before you freeze to death!"  She pushed the taller woman toward the passenger door and hurried around the other side to climb in, grateful Nicole had helped her attach the hard top on the Jeep the weekend before.  It still took a while to get the damn thing warmed up and, in the meantime, they both shivered in silence.  "Here," Waverly said, taking Nicole's hands in hers.  She pushed them between her thighs, clamping her legs together in an effort to warm her officer.   

"Thanks," Nicole sniffed, too cold to comment on the precarious position of her hands.  Too frozen to take advantage. 

When the Jeep had finally begun to warm up, Waverly's demeanor became more icy, "Where the frick were you?  What were you doing out here wearing nothing but, well, _that?"_ She eyed Nicole's scantily clad figure.  She tossed the hoodie at her and instructed her to put it on. 

"Well," Nicole started, her voice a bit muffled as she pulled the sweater over her head, "I had to take a cowboy to the station." 

"And you couldn't just have an officer come and pick him up?" 

"I didn't wanna cause a fuss," Nicole continued, blowing on her hands.  "I thought it'd be better for everyone if we didn't have a bunch of sirens lighting the place up." 

"Yeah, because the cops showing up on Halloween is _completely_ unheard of," Waverly rolled her eyes.  "So, you just walked him to the station?  I bet Nedley just _loved_ that.  Especially the costume." 

"I wasn't on duty," Nicole grimaced, "I didn't even have my cuffs." 

"Says the woman who once accessorized with a clutch for the _sole purpose_ of carrying her handcuffs." 

"It was an oversight." 

"Clearly," Waverly stated.  "You could have at least told me you were leaving." 

"I left Marty in charge," Nicole shrugged. 

"Marty Sherman was there?"  Marty was a local veteranarian who moonlighted as a volunteer firefighter.  Now in his mid-forties, Marty insisted he was a confirmed, old bachelor—though he was considered quite a catch by any standards, the women of Purgatory went absolutely gaga over him.  He joked that he never had to cook, what with the constant stream of casseroles and desserts that made their way to his doorstep.  Waverly knew him to be a good man; kind hearted and gentle, despite his imposing size--Marty was six-foot-four.  She was relieved Nicole had enlisted his help and was comforted by the fact that he'd had his eye out for trouble in Nicole's absence. 

"Can we go home, now?" Nicole inquired, taking Waverly's hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze. 

"Oh, I suppose," Waverly exhaled, visibly exhausted after such a rowdy shift.  The time had flown by, of course, but the intensity of the crowd, the blaring of the music—it had all left her a bit frayed around the edges. 

"I could use a hot shower," Nicole sighed, leaning back in her seat as Waverly put the Jeep in gear. 

"I could use a hot anything," Waverly agreed. 

"Oh?  A Haught anything?" 

"You're incorrigible, Nicole Haught." 

"Mm." 

 

===================================== 

 

At the homestead, Wynonna was passed out in her room upstairs.  Despite the mess she'd left in the living room—Nicole had already stepped on a stray candy corn—she had  at least managed to keep a fire burning in the hearth.  A grateful Waverly plopped down onto the couch in front of the fire, holding her hands toward it as Nicole settled another log in place.  The television, volume turned to mute, seemed to be on an endless loop of Hocus Pocus. 

"I love this movie," she yawned, snuggling against Nicole as she settled onto the couch beside her. 

"I know," Nicole smiled.  "For someone who claims to hate Halloween, you sure have watched this movie a _lot_." 

"It's a classic." 

"Agreed." 

"Nicole?" 

"Hmm?" 

"This is nice." 

"Mmhm." 

"But I'm dying to get these stockings off." 

"I could, you know, help." 

"Oh?  So chivalrous." 

"Yes, my intentions are completely honorable," she chuckled. 

Waverly sat up as Nicole settled onto the floor in front of her.  She shivered as the redhead ran her fingertips under the tresses of the skirt, ghosting over the skin of her thighs before curling to pull the first stocking down.  She pulled at it with one hand as the other held Waverly's leg aloft, caressing the skin of her leg as it went.  She repeated her actions on the other stocking and Waverly closed her eyes at the sensation, sighing deeply and sinking back into the cushions. 

"This might take a while," Nicole murmured, eyeing the complicated ties and buttons.  With Waverly's assistance, she finally managed to loosen the dress and it slipped down the brunette's shoulders.  Nicole pressed light kisses to every inch of skin as it was exposed with each tug of the dress.  Soon, Waverly was lifting her hips so Nicole could pull the garment off of her and drop it unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Nicole groaned at the sight of her girlfriend, half out of lust and half out of frustration, as she took in the form fitting corset she'd worn underneath the dress.  Though she appreciated what it was doing to Waverly's breasts—her mouth watered in anticipation—the corset was yet another obstacle she'd have to surmount before she could enjoy the sensation of the brunette's pert, pink nipples between her eager lips. 

"It just," Waverly instructed, "unhooks down the front, here."  She made no move to assist Nicole, this time.  Instead, she watched, enraptured and with pupils blown, as Nicole's nimble fingers undid each tiny metal clasp.  Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing became heavy with anticipation, much to Nicole's delight as she watched Waverly's bosom rise and fall.  She didn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend's bust and she slowly parted the corset to reveal her full, comely breasts.  The light of the fire danced across her pebbled nipples, caressing them with an amber glow.  Nicole, jealous of the light, dipped her head down and tugged Waverly's right nipple between her lips, as the thumb and forefinger of her hand teased the other. 

Waverly moaned, holding Nicole to her with both hands—but not too tight so Nicole could shift the attentions of her tongue and teeth between both breasts.  She licked and sucked at Waverly, greedily slurping at her skin with an eager and skilled mouth.  Waverly's moans grew louder and soon she felt Nicole's strong arms wrapping behind her and pulling her forward to the edge of the couch.  Her mouth continued to suckle at the smaller woman's  supple teats even as she moved a hand to trace the front of Waverly's silky underwear, made even more silky by the hot fluids that had begun pooling there. 

Nicole groaned against Waverly's chest, basking in her ability to make this little woman so ready so quickly.  Waverly jerked her hips forward at the sensation of Nicole's touch through the thin barrier. 

"Nicole," she breathed, "I need you."  She began pushing at the offending garment, but Nicole brushed her hand away.  Instead, moving up to capture Waverly's lips in a blistering kiss, she yanked aside the soaked crotch of her underwear and plunged two fingers as deep as she could into the brunette's waiting, slippery interior.  Waverly jolted forward with a lustful cry, clinging to Nicole's shoulders as the redhead repeated this assault—plunging and pulling, plunging and pulling—curling her fingers inside and fucking her senseless. 

Waverly gripped the straps of Nicole's costume and yanked them down, exposing Nicole down to her navel.  The redhead growled against the skin of her neck, nipping at her lightly.  Waverly hissed at the contact and lifted her delicate hands to palm Nicole's bare breasts.  The officer's right arm was pinned in place by the costume, but she managed to snake her other arm free to push Waverly back onto the couch.  She was reluctant to halt her conquering, wet thrusts into the beautiful woman before her but was eager to escape the confines of her outfit.  She pulled her fingers free and struggled her arm loose from the costume—still only half peeled away—before bringing the dripping digits to her mouth for a taste.  Waverly, aside from her labored breaths, remained silent; entranced. 

This time, she tugged at Waverly's panties, drawing them all the way down and off before pushing her legs wide.  She licked her lips— _a_ _c_ _t_ _u_ _a_ _l_ _l_ _y licked her lips_ _,_  Waverly noted—before lowering her face between the younger woman's parted thighs.  In the months that they had been together, Nicole never seemed to tire of Waverly's flavor.  In fact, she treated each occurrence as if it were the first time; visibly relishing each lick and aromatic inhalation.  Waverly's thighs shook with anticipation; she knew full well how this was going to play out and tried to steady her breathing. 

At the first flick of Nicole's tongue against her throbbing clit, Waverly cried out her name.  It didn't matter how many times they'd done this, Nicole knew just how to unravel her.  She knew how much pressure to apply, how fast to tongue her—that is, if she wasn't just teasing.  Nicole could spend a whole day teasing her pussy, Waverly imagined, before allowing her release.  Right now, however, Nicole didn't seem to have any ideas about teasing Waverly.  She was, however, mouthing at the youngest Earp's folds hungrily while the end of her prominent nose rubbed her clit haphazardly.  The sensation was more than a little arousing and the smaller woman looked down to admire her girlfriend's relentless assault.   

Nicole feasted happily for a moment longer before beginning her meticulous strokes against Waverly's engorged clit while pushing her fingers back into her tight, aching core.  The brunette's moaning grew louder as her cries of _Nicole_ s! melted into a monosyllabic chant of _Uh_ s! She was close, Nicole knew.  She kept up a steady rhythm, guiding Waverly to the edge with matching thrusts and licks and, soon, Waverly was jumping off.  Nicole strained her eyes upward to watch as she fell, one arm flung over her eyes, as she keened out a desperate cry of pleasure.  She slowed her strokes, tonguing more gently at the hyper sensitive nub, as she felt the younger woman's walls pulse around her fingers.  Nicole wasn't religious, by any means, but certainly wondered—and not for the first time—if this was what Heaven felt like. 

It took a while for Waverly to come-to and, when she finally did, Nicole was standing in front of her, bent at the waist and rubbing at the angry red marks on her knees. 

"Oops," Waverly managed weakly. 

Nicole looked up and grinned, clearly enjoying the sight of her sated lover.  A dimple flashed and Waverly couldn't stop herself from reaching forward and pulling the redhead toward her by her silly, white sash. 

"Strongwoman, eh?" 

"Yup," she grinned, clearly ready to gloat.  "Didn't you see the way I dispatched that rude young fellow at the bar?" 

"Mmhmm," Waverly nodded, unknotting the sash and letting it drop.  "Mighty fine work tonight, officer."  She reached up to peel the rest of the suit down Nicole's body and over her hips, squirming at the sight of the redhead's bare body as it was illuminated in the firelight.  "What, no underwear?  Why Officer Haught, I do declare!" 

"It's practically a bathing suit," Nicole snorted, "who wears underwear under a bathing suit?  Besides, it's not like-" 

Her words were cut short when Waverly pulled her forward and pushed her tongue between the swollen lips of her sex, sweeping across her clit and humming softly.  Nicole gasped, fisting Waverly's hair and holding her in place.  "Up," Waverly managed between licks, tapping Nicole's thigh with the hand that wasn't kneading the officer's firm ass.  Nicole complied, settling her foot onto the couch beside Waverly's bare bottom and giving her better access to gorge on the steady stream of warm juices that was now pulsing from her freely. 

Nicole's head dropped back and she moaned throatily as Waverly's tongue skimmed over, and her teeth grazed at, her clit.  Soon, Waverly had three fingers inside of her and Nicole was trying hard not to buck erratically against her girlfriend's face.  She tilted her head and caught sight of their reflections in the panes of the front window.  The firelight made their skin glow almost orange and she watched, entranced, as the reflection of Waverly bobbed its head forward and back, tilting slightly as her tongue performed it's sensual acrobatics against her sensitive nub.  Her own reflection looked wildly vulgar, with her leg propped up and her hips jutting forward as she offered her soaking pussy to her girlfriend's ravenous mouth.  The sight of their reflections, engaged in such an intimate act of intercourse, sent Nicole careening into ecstasy. 

Waverly gripped her ass tighter, pushing waves after wave of pulsating bliss through the redhead as she continued to lick her and fuck her; the wet sounds of her thrusting fingers competing mightily with the crackling logs on the fire.  She didn't cease and, instead, redoubled her efforts.  Soon, Nicole felt another orgasm building inside of her—the electricity of it pulsing through her limbs as she gripped Waverly's shoulder to keep from collapsing.  The second was no less powerful than the first and Nicole couldn't help the cries and whimpers of release that spilled from her lips. 

In the silent moments that followed, Nicole finally dropped to her knees in front of Waverly.  The smaller woman leaned back into the couch, holding the redhead to her chest as her breathing leveled out.  When it did, the officer lifted herself up and pressed a long, languid kiss against her girlfriend's lips, enjoying the taste of herself there.  She stroked her cheek and pressed their foreheads together.  "I love you, Waverly Earp." 

"I love you, too," Waverly giggled, running her fingers through Nicole's brilliant tresses. 

They stretched out on the couch, pulling a blanket around their naked bodies.  Nicole curled up behind Waverly as they gazed into the fading embers in the fireplace.  They would have to make their way upstairs, soon.  Wynonna would be none-too-pleased to find them like this in the morning.  But for now, while the fire still gave off some heat, they were content to laze together in the silence of the night. 

"You think you might like Halloween _now_?" Nicole asked quietly, stroking Waverly's side with her fingertips. 

"It's not Halloween anymore.  It's way past midnight, Nicole." 

"That's not how it works, Wave." 

"It is on every other night of the year." 

"Yeah, well, this one is different." 

"If you say so," Waverly gave up.  Her voice sounded sleepy a moment later when she whispered, "Might be persuaded to dress up next year, though.  Maybe as something other than a prairie whore." 

Nicole laughed, pressing a kiss to the brunette's shoulder.  "Is that what that was?  I can't believe Shorty made you wear that—you were like a daughter to him." 

"Hey, the _bar_  was his _real_ kid," she grinned, remembering, "and the bar came first." 

Nicole smiled, squeezing her girlfriend tighter.  "You should have seen Nedley's face when I walked into the station, tonight." 

"Oh, I'd pay money to have seen it!" 

Their banter slowed as their bodies grew heavy with lassitude and, soon, they were both fast asleep curled warmly against one another. 

 

 

Das Ende. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard about using the p-word, here. But if it's good enough for Trump to grab, it's good enough for Nicole to grab it, too! Though, I'd like to think she knows a little more in that department...
> 
> Well, what did you think, my filthy little Earpers? Good enough?
> 
> (Also, I don't know what that guy got arrested for, okay? Ask Nicole.)
> 
> (Also, this goes out to the Toronto Blue Jays who, I bet, ship WayHaught super hard! Go Jays!) 
> 
> My inspiration, as always, is Waverly's Jeep. Mainly, with Waverly in it.  
> [](https://imgflip.com/i/1c48e3)


End file.
